1. Field
This patent specification describes an image forming apparatus, and more particularly an image forming apparatus having an improved operability and maintainability associated with an image forming mechanism.
2. Related Art
A background image forming apparatus such as an ink jet printer includes a mechanism for adjusting a gap between a recording sheet and an ink jet head including a port for discharging ink. The gap adjustment mechanism is provided to a guide rod for supporting a carriage having a head. The gap adjustment mechanism includes a lever having an operation unit partially exposing itself to outside of the image forming apparatus, and when a user operates the lever according to a type of paper, the gap adjustment mechanism causes the guide rod to move up and down. When the guide rod moves up and down, the carriage supported by the guide rod moves up and down so that a gap between a sheet and the head is adjusted.
However, the gap adjustment mechanism is not configured for an image forming apparatus wherein the image forming unit is removable.